


The Watcher [Fic Art+Preview]

by miasmatik



Series: Watcher 'verse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, I finally found an excuse to use that tag, Other, This is My Design, fic art, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmatik/pseuds/miasmatik
Summary: Fic art for my story "The Watcher" & a visual preview for the upcoming sequel "The Keeper"





	1. The Watcher [Fic Art]

**Author's Note:**

> [I created a companion Tumblr for this account (mostly to reblog Hannigram tbh), so check it out [ here](https://miasmatik.tumblr.com/) if you're interested]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm still working out some final scenes for the sequel, I thought I'd throw together a mood-board style photo edit for the original story. Real life is shit right now, but this was very relaxing to make haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xtra brownie points to anyone who recognizes the cropped painting in the bottom right corner ;)
> 
> I put the preview edit for the sequel in the next chapter, just in case anyone would rather not see it. No spoilers really, but it does suggest the addition of a couple new characters.


	2. The Keeper [Preview Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*puts off editing fic by making art related to fic*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post the first chapter of this within the week. The whole story will only be ~8-10k words (which is still 2x the original), but I'm going to upload it chapter-by-chapter. Keep a look-out!


End file.
